On A Wall
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: A little conversation between two friends...fluffy oneshot ficlet. characters: Lita, Edge.


Title: On A Wall.

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Parings/Characters: Mentions of John/Lita. Lita, Edge.

Spoilers: Lita leaving.

Notes: I'm using real names in this. Just a little oneshot written for my Edge muse.

Summery: A little conversation between two friends

* * *

Adam Copeland stopped in his tracks as he headed into the arena when he saw his redheaded friend. She was sitting on a wall, kicking her legs out in front of her like a little girl.

"Afternoon Red."

The redhead jumped a little when he hopped up on the wall beside her.

"Ad do you always have to sneak up on people like that?"

"Yup, it's fun…so where was your head at anyway?"

"Nowhere…I was just thinking about stuff?"

"What kinda stuff?"

Amy shrugged.

"Just…stuff…"

"That really narrows it down Ames…"

Green eyes fixed on her and she let out a sigh.

"Am I gonna hear the end of it if I don't tell you?"

"Hmm…lemme think about it…nope. So spill Red."

The redhead took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving Ad…leaving WWE, all this…" she gestured around her.

"When did you decide this?"

"I dunno…a while ago I guess…"

"Does this have anything to do with John?"

The flame haired diva laughed.

"Why does everyone assume my entire world revolves around John Cena?"

"Cause until 3 weeks ago it did…you know I'll kick his ass anytime you need me to, you just say the word."

"Thanks for the offer but if anyone was gonna kick his ass it'd be me…and my world did not revolve around him."

This time it was the blond Canadian's turn to laugh.

"Come on Ames, you tow were practically joined at the hip for months…"

The diva rolled her eyes.

"We weren't that bad…"

"I distinctly remember you saying 'John is the most wonderful guy I've ever met and I really think he could be the one' at least 8 times."

Amy scowled at his uncanny impression of her.

"Yeah well, things change…and I could write a book about your love life."

"Don't they already have that? It's called Playboy isn't it? 'The Girlfriends of Adam Copeland' it'd sell millions."

"Ha ha such wonderful wit Adam."

The redhead rolled her eyes when he flashed her a cheeky grin.

"So if it's not because of John then why are you leaving?"

"I dunno…I just wanna try something different I guess…stop being Lita for a while."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Amy shrugged and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't think I'd ever say it either but its true…it just feels like it's time for me to go."

"If I asked you to stay would you?"

Adam looked suddenly more serious than the redhead had ever seen him look before.

"You know I'm never gonna answer that…"

"I know but I had to try anyway…when are you going?"

"In a few weeks, sometime after the Survivor Series tour…Shane said they'll have a good storyline for me to go out on, which should also be good for you by the way."

"Thank you…I think…what about John?"

"What about him? He's my past…I'm not looking back anymore Adam, I've done enough of that…no it's time to look forward."

"I'm gonna miss you Ames…who else is gonna laugh at my lame jokes and pick my drunk ass up off the floors at 3 in the morning?"

"You make me sound like your mom…we've got plenty of time to find someone to take care of you."

The blond laid his head on her shoulder.

"It wont be the same without you…I'll have to room with someone else…I just hope it's not Cena…"

"You and John in the same hotel room for more than 5 minutes? You'd kill each other."

"Hey if you leave that means no more trying to peak at you in the shower…"

A small hand connected with the back of his head.

"Not that I've ever done that…" the blond grinned sheepishly.

"You're a dork Adam…but I'm gonna miss you."

"Me, a dork? Never…come on, you can help me bug Orton for a while."

He jumped down from the wall they were sitting on.

"Goodie." Amy giggled and jumped down beside him, the blonde Canadian taking her hand as they ran laughing into the arena.


End file.
